The 25 Frantic Days of Chrstmas
by pasta16
Summary: The title says it all....follow the POV's of Murray, Sly, AND Bentley as they try to survive their own Christmas worries. SORRY, NO BAD GUYS OR GORE, JUST SOME HEART-WARMING TALES FILLED WITH ROMANCE AND FAMILY...*cough*and sarcasm*cough*...S/C, B/P, M/OC
1. DECEMBER 1st

Uggghh…so many incomplete stories, too many unwritten ideas…

But, I just had to write—and finish—something for Christmas. My favorite holiday; filled with family, food, gifts, no school, songs, and snow—the most wondrous type of weather.

So…the songs following my fav gang of guys are (the songs I was listening as I made each part, fyi)-

**Murray:** _Christmas Wrapping_ by The Waitresses

**Sly:** _O Holy Night_ by Avril Lavigne

**Bentley:** _All I Want for Christmas is You_ by Mariah Carey

The stories will start with all three of them in this chapter, but then rotate Murray, then Sly, then Bentley each day until the 23, where they will combine in chapters again...

And so, on with the holiday stories and _Merry/Happy Christmas!!!_ :]

* * *

"You can't give her a remote controlled gizmo gadget 3023 for Christmas, Ben!" The raccoon yelled, and then started breaking down laughing. I moved his cup of coffee before he knocked it to the ground or all over himself or me.

"It's a RC jet propeller with hydro-bust and zero lag." I mumbled, as he started to calm down, which just sent him laughing even more.

After a few moments, he lifted his head, tears actually running down his face. "Ben, I cannot let you do that to her."

"Well, I think it's a good idea, Cooper."

"It's Christmas…in Paris! Both of us have to work hard since both of our loves live in the city of lights. We should be kissing the ground they walk on, after placing a rose petal path for them to walk on. You need to be a romantic, not a geek!" He said with a smirk.

"Really? Because it seems you torment you love day in and day out. Not very romantic…"

"That is just how I say 'I love you sweetheart. Please never leave me.'"

"And gizmos and gadgets is how I say it." I said with a smug grin, catching him in a hole.

"And you think Penelope is happy with just that? I mean, what is she wearing today?"

I stopped. "Well, I think it is that green sweater and jeans…."

"You think? Do you even think about the poor girl? Well, what was she wearing when you two lovebirds woke up?"

"Simple: one of my old shirts and a pair of sweatpants." I said with a smug grin.

"WRONG! A correct answer for a healthy relationship is 'absolutely nothing.' The fact your answer includes 'sweatpants' dooms both you and her."

I looked dumbfounded at him, the grin wipped of my face. "You're the relationship guru now?"

"I'm the one married." He said with another signature Cooper Grin. "So, want so help finding something romantic?"

I sighed. It had been a little over four years of us "just dating." I mean, I knew we loved each other, but maybe I should at least try to woo her…

"Fine…just nothing totally ridicul…" I wasn't even finished the sentence when the raccoon jumped up, and hopped on the back of my chair, pushing us through the busy streets of Paris.

* * *

I carefully stepped on the ice, making sure not to slip. There were plenty of people on the road that would love to see the hippo fall flat on his ass, but I wasn't going to give them the pleasure. I walked, looking at all the shop windows, filled with all sorts of gifts and Christmas decoration. That's when I saw it: A silver bracelet, with pink-ish diamonds covering it.

I stopped, doing a double take. I placed a gloved hand on the window as I looked at it. Miranda had been wearing one that looked just like it, when we first meet a year ago. I just started, not realizing the man inside the store with a growl on his face for me touching the window or the kids running around throwing snowballs, one barely missing my head.

"_Come on, Mur. It will be fun!" Sly yelled, his snowboard in hand. Carmelita was beside him, but with skis._

_I shook my head. "No thanks. I think I'll stay in the lodge." The raccoon just rolled his eyes, pulling Carmelita into the snowstorm. Both the turtle and mouse hated cold weather, especially snow, so they refused to go, leaving just me, my brother, and sister-in-law. I was looking forward to snowboarding with them, but it was crazy outside, and I was sure to turn the wrong way or something in the blizzard. Only Sly and Carmelita were crazy enough to do something like that._

"_Mind if I sit here?" Someone asked behind me. I turned, seeing a White Bengal tiger. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, snow boots, and a snug white sweater._

"_Of course," I said with a smile as she sat down. "I'm Tom Murphy, but people just call me Murray."_

_She smiled back, "Miranda" as she reached out her hand, a bracelet showing from under the cuff._

"_Wow, that is beautiful."_

"_Oh, thank you." She said with a sheep-ish grin._

I kept thinking about our first conversation, leading to me getting her number. _Never seems like the right time to call her though…_

"WATCH OUT!!!!!" I looked up, breaking from my thoughts, seeing no other then Sly and Bentley flying down a sharp hill. Bentley's face was of pure horror, his hands trying to grip the slippery wheels of his chair. Sly was on the back, trying to stop while waving at people to get out of the way. I took a stance, making sure I wouldn't slip on the ice on impact.

"Cooper!" I yelled as they flew past. Sly used one hand to grab my outstretched arms, while the other—and his feet—gripped the chair as best as they could. The three of us started spinning, and all of us ended on the ground, Sly stuck on top of me, while Bentley was currently being crushed by his own invention. All of us were breathing heavy, Ben being the first to say anything…well, scream it…

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS TOO SHARP OF AN INCLINE AND WITH THE ICE IT MADE IT IMPOSSIBLE TO GO DOWN THE STREET WITH BOTH OF US ON THE GOD DAMN CHAIR!" He huffed, glaring angrily at Sly.

"Oops…" Sly said with a grin, getting to his feet and helping me up. "Thanks by the way, buddy."

"No problems. So what were you two doing? I wanna do that!"

"No!" Bentley said firmly, as I lifted the chair off of him.

"Of course!" Sly said at the same time. Both me and Sly started laughing. "So, do you think Ben is a romantic?"

"Why?" I asked, looking from the raccoon to the turtle, as the latter situated himself in his chair.

"He believes I am not romantic with Penelope, so I must not love her…" Bentley said sourly. "Now he wants me to get rid of a perfectly good Christmas present and get something romantic."

"What did you get?"

"A RC jet propeller…" he started, clearly proud of his gift. But the only thing that ran through my mind…and out my mouth was:

"You're getting her tech-y for Christmas!?" I looked at Sly, who managed only to nod his head, and we both started cracking up.

"Jackasses," he said sourly, and started down the hill.

I gasped, the cold air finally filling my lungs after our long laugh. "So, what are you going to get him to give to Penn?"

"I don't know. WHAT'S PENELOPE'S FAVORITE COLOR?" He said, turning to yell after a disappearing turtle.

Without even stopping or turning his head, he yelled back, "PINK!" He went a little further before stopping. He turned his head, "WAIT NO, IT'S YELLOW!" He stopped for a few moments, fully turning his chair to look at us. "MAYBE IT'S PINK _AND _YELLOW?!" I looked at Sly, who looked at me.

"How is she still with the ignorant bastard?"

"I have no clue." Sly replied, and we raced down the hill, hoping to save his "doomed" relationship.

* * *

December first, the official start of the holiday festivities, and I had no clue where to start. I had work almost everyday and any free moment would be spending buying presents, finding a tree, putting up the tree, sending Christmas cards, sending replies to cards I get, make sure to call Carm's parents, cooking food, going to Christmas parties, finding outfits to wear, et cetera, et cetera.

Oh, and then I have to make sure Penelope doesn't have to put up with Bentley…again.

He was still slightly mad as we passed windows filled with all sorts of goodies. We bickered between the three of us, wondering if Penelope would like that or how much we would have to pay her to wear that. After about two hours, we gave up, taking a seat at our usual café. Bentley pulled out his computer, and started typing away, making sure to keep his fingers going a mile per second to keep them from freezing. Mur and I started talking about his upcoming racing circuit, when the women of my dreams came over.

"What is he working on?" She asked cautiously. When I proposed to her three years ago, along with telling her amnesia, she agreed as long as I followed her rules:

1. I was an Interpol cop, not a thief. Play by the rules and no more Sly Cooper.  
2. Sly Cooper "died" at Kaine Island…so don't even bother thinking about a loophole for rule one.  
3. Our children are to grow up knowing the cop side of the story and learn about the thief side, when the time comes…then they can choose their own fate.  
4. I can hang with my brothers at anytime, as long as it doesn't revolve _constantly_ around thieving.  
5. **ABSOLUTLY AT NO TIME DOES SHE WANT TO SEE PLANS, LOOK AT STOLEN ARTIFACTS, OR EVEN HEAR JOKES ABOUT HEISTS THAT OUR FAMILY DOES.**

"No worries, Carmelita. He is working on what to get Penelope for Christmas." I explained as she sat down. Immediately, the genius' head picked up, looking at Carm.

"If you were Penelope, would you be happy with a gadget for Christmas?"

"No." Carm said bluntly then turned to me. "Why are you letting you brother give that poor girl some gizmo for a Christmas present?" Bentley hid his head behind his computer again as Murray started laughing.

I put my hands up in defense. "Not me, my sweet vixen. I'm trying to talk the guy out of it." I said, turning to the turtle.

"Try something elegant, like a ball gown for when you two…well…visit a museum or something." She mumbled the last part, not wanting to say "heist" or "gig."

"'Why would _I _know her size?'" Murray said, mocking Bentley's nasal voice.

"Well, what about some really nice perfume?"

"She's allergic to more things then Ben. Whatever we pick might kill her," I said, knowing we had tried that route about ninety minutes ago.

"Jewelry?"

"'How am _I_ supposed to know what she likes?'" Murray said, mocking the turtle again.

"What about a trip?"

"I think these two should stay in town more, instead of leaving every other day." I said, thinking about how many air miles those two had accumulated.

"Well, what about an engagement ring, Benjamin?" Carm said with a wink at Bentley. He looked up slowly, his eyes huge with shock. He pushed his glasses further up his nose before shaking his head. With a sigh, she turned back to me. "We need to start getting ready for Christmas. My parents are going to be coming for a few days over the holiday."

"Joy." I muttered. Another thing to have to worry about.


	2. DECEMBER 2nd

"_Murray!" I turned, seeing a certain Bengal tiger. With it now springtime, she was dressed in a skirt, leggings, high heels, and shirt with a low neck. I smiled, realizing I had been the biggest jerk for not calling after our first encounter._

"_Hey Miranda," We hugged, deciding to have a quick bite of lunch together. We sat at the café, watching as all the French people passed by. We just talked and talked, and it was nearing the end of our second meeting, when we tried to make a plan for lunch._

"_What about this Saturday?" She asked hopefully. I looked at my blackberry, which my agent kept full of all my racing dates._

"_No good. I have to be in Rome. What about the day before?"_

"_I'll be in New York for a fashion thing for my magazine. What about the Friday after that?"_

_I kept scrolling. "Saint-Étienne. What about Monday after next?"_

"_London for a fashion shot. Murray?"_

"_Mmm?" I said, looking up from the small device. Her brown eyes twinkled in the sunlight._

"_With your racing and my photography, I don't think we will be able to do it this spring…" She said with a frown. I nodded._

"_Keep in touch?" I said with a smile._

"_I hope." She said with an equally big smile._

"MURRAY!" I looked up, seeing Sly, struggling with his christmas tree. During my trip down memory lane, I had lossened my grip tree as we headed up the steps; The doorman said Sly couldn't bring the tree on the elevator.

"Oh, sorry pal." I said, grabbing the trunk and easily making it up the next flights of stairs and putting it into his apartment. It took a few minutes, making sure the tree was placed firmly in its stand. I lifted it up, the tree easily being a foot and a half taller then me. Sly frowned.

"Great, now I have to decorate the damn thing." He said, looking up at the giant, sticky, green monster.

"I told you, the one footer was looking really good." I said with a smile. As I headed home, I knew I would be stopping by and buying the tiny little one for my own apartment.

"It's Christmas time! Pain is part of the experience!" He said with grin, looking at the job that stood before him. "A small tree is just pointless."

"But killing yourself with this huge thing is the true meaning of Christmas?"

"No, buying loads of presents and putting yourself into debt is." The raccoon pointed out, still staring at the tree.

"Well, have fun with that, I'll see you later, Sly."

"Bye." He replied. I walked home, light snow falling around me. I paid 24 Euros for my small little tree, while Sly had ended up spending 121 Euros for his own.


	3. DECEMBER 3rd

I looked around, making sure no one was watching and all cameras were out of harm's way before jumping onto the balcony above me. With Christmas lights in hand, I wrapped them on the bottom of the balcony. I jumped down to my own apartment, the small lights hanging only inches over my head.

_Hanging up Christmas decorations was a great way to use the power of the Thievious Racoonus, _I thought with a smirk. I grabbed another string of lights and using a spiral jump, I landed soundlessly on a lamp, and started to hang some on the top of the wall.

_"They know that Santa's on his way. He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh and ev'ry mother's child is gonna spy to see if reindeer really know how to fly."_ I started singing, hearing the key in the lock of the front door. I grabbed another tack and made sure to keep the string of lights straight as I stuck it to the wall.

My darling walked through the door, an audible gasp coming from her mouth. I smiled, hearing her walk down to the apartment, stopping along the way to look at my many festive additions to our apartment. "My, Inspector Cooper, what do you think you're doing a top of that lamp?" She said with fake anger.

"Nothin' Chief." I smirked as I hoped down from the lamp, the lights perfectly hung on the wall. I walked over to her, enveloping her in a hug, placing a kiss on her lips.

"You out do yourself every year, Ringtail." She said, looking around the room.

"What can I say? I have always love Christmas. It was my dad's doing, really. He used to play Santa Clause all the time during the holidays, and spread a little Cooper Christmas cheer. We never decorated this much, but I still love doing all this." I explained, showing off my hardwork.

"I know you love it, but one day I am going to come home and find this place burned to the ground."

"Please, Bentley will end up burning his home down with some plan of his before I do with Christmas joy." I said, stealing another kiss from her.


	4. DECEMBER 4th

"Pal, your screwed." I looked up from my laptop, seeing Sly hanging over top of me.

"Why?" I asked timidly. It had been only an hour ago when Sly got Carmelita to talk to Penelope for us.

"One, she got you this amazing new watch."

"Really?!" I smiled, knowing I had turned an old one into a time machine--which never worked--ages ago.

"Yes, and all you have for her is some propeller." I groaned. Of course she would get me something nice, and I would get her something that I could give her any other day. "So, come up with any ideas yet?"

I turned to my computer, pulling up a Word Document, titled IDEAS FOR THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS, and showed him the screen. He looked at the screen, dumbfounded.

"How did you come up with absolutely nothing?" He said, turning to me with a face full of shock.

I groaned again. "What do I do?"

"Well, two, Penn said that for Christmas she would love for you to propose to her."

"…"

"I'm serious."

"..."

"Okay, so that is what Carm told me, so of course she is lying. She refused to tell me what Penn really said, so I think you should go get the ring." Sly said with a smirk.

"…"

"Will you please stop with that face?"

"…"

"Getting married isn't that bad."

"You want me to get married to someone that I can't even come up with a _GOOD_ present for?"

"…"

"That's what I though."


	5. DECEMBER 5th

"Hey, I heard Penn wants to get married." I mocked as I sat down at the café table.

"I will not hesitate to hurt you, Murray." The turtle said wickedly, without even looking up from his coffee. Sly started snickering as he picked the nuts off the top of his banana nut muffin.

"Still no ideas then, huh?"

"None." He said impassively and looked up, his glasses hiding all emotion. "How have I come to this, where I think I have everything perfectly planned, and realize…that I'm wrong? Entirely and utterly wrong?"

"Don't worry. You will eventually find something more…romantic." Sly consoled, but Bentley just put his head down to look at his coffee again.

"I'm lost, and have no where to turn. It's not like I have any real role models to look up to for this…" He quickly looked up at Sly, "No offence."

"None taken. You and Penn aren't like Carm and I at all. Penn would think you had gone crazy if you started acting like me." The three of us nodded, then the mouse came in and sat down, planking a kiss on Bentley's cheek as she did.

"Hey handsome," She said with a smile.

"Hey Penelope…" Bentley replied uneasily, looking right back at the coffee.

I broke the awkward silence Bentley made. "Penn, what would you want for Christmas?"

"Oh, any kind of book is good, Murray. You can literally just pick up any book off the shelves and I'll love it." She replied nonchalantly. As her focus was on me, Sly mouthed "NO" to Bentley.

"Well, wouldn't you want some type of jewelry or a nice dress or something?" I asked, trying again.

"Oh no, you don't need to do something so major, Murray." I was going to press more, but her phone rang. After a few words, she hung up. "Sorry, but I have to go. Jean-Pierre blew up another engine and needs help." She kissed Bentley again, and hurried off as she pulled on her scarf.

"How come you found a girl as dense as you?" Sly asked, then dodging the slap that was aimed for the back of his head from Bentley.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?" He said, his attention turned back to the "extremely interesting" cup of coffee.

"Yes." Me and Sly said together.


	6. DECEMBER 6th

I sat at my desk, typing details from the last case into the data-base. A local mob boss had made a gambling ring and his cronies were getting everyday people to come into the sewers and spend their hard earned money. Gambling was of course illegal in Paris, but we had had no evidence proving him of it. We would only ever catch some of his minor minions. But with some recent information from a anonymous tip (a.k.a. spex_guy) giving us clear photos and video for a search warrant, breaking down his operation within hours of the new information.

I turned to the window, seeing more snow fall from the sky with perfect grace. "_Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And since we've no place to go, Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping, and brought some corn for popping; The lights are turned way down low. Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"_

"I can't leave you alone for two seconds, can I Inspector Cooper?" I looked up, seeing Chief Carmelita Cooper at my open office door.

"Nope. Lunch break already?" I asked with a grin.

"Sure. Where to today?"

"I was thinking 'Le Restrante de Americana Hot Dogs.'"

"Well, that sounds delicious." She said with sarcasm. I pulled on my jacket, and the two of us headed out into the approaching storm. Already, fake Santa's filled the streets, ringing their bells for spare change. I looked at the vixen, whose blue hair was quickly being covered in small white flakes.

"You know, you should really tell Ben what Penn really wants." I said with a smirk, as we kept walking.

"That's what she said. She wanted a ring, and that is the end of that." Carm said with an equally sneaky smirk. I pulled her hand, making her stop and face me.

"He's an idiot, who doesn't realize true love who will be upset when he loses it. I know Penn didn't say that because I know for a fact at 22 going on 23, she doesn't want to get married. Please, what did she say?" Carm sighed, looking far-off over my left shoulder as she though.

"The other idiot said she would be happy with anything he gets her. She is so naïve."

"This is going to be an interesting Christmas, isn't it?"

"Yes. Especially, if you decide to give me a damn washer or dryer for Christmas."

"Yes, dear," I said with a smile.


	7. DECEMBER 7th

"Computer, NOW!" Sly yelled, as he stormed into my apartment. I reluctantly handed it to him, and he immediately went to Google. Murray sat on my couch, giving me an odd look. I just shrugged, looking over Sly's shoulder. He typed in "a christmas gift story" and clicked on a link on How Stuff Works. He handed the computer back, and I started to read the story that came up. After a few paragraphs, I knew why he had been so happy. I started reading aloud a part for Murray:

"_Window after window, Ansel passed. Each was filled with different things that, at various times in his life, he had bought. The diamond ring. The wedding band. The casual and the elegant clothes. The maternity wear and the baby things. The toys. Oh, yes, the toys. Especially the ones that came in pieces and had to be assembled._

"_How she'd laugh and how he'd curse, trying to put the toys together. She'd bring him coffee. They'd sit and talk of Christmases past. She'd drink the milk and eat the cookies the children had left for Santa. Then, when all the work was done, they'd sit on the floor in front of the fire and pray to the child who had changed the world. They'd pray to the Prince of Peace. They'd kiss. They'd hold each other close. They'd feel the fear of all the world and the safety of each other. Yes, these were the times when they knew love best. These were the fullest of years._

_"A smile crept across Ansel's face, 'Wonderful, wonderful times. But, I must find my gift.'"_

It was so sweet. If only I could do something like that for her. "Sly, this is an amazing story." I said in awe, clicking on the button bring me to the next page. This time, he was looking over my shoulder.

"Wait, there's more? I thought it ended on the first page with Ansel going to the hospital..."

"Why would it end the story like that? We don't even know what gift he bought or why he's going to the hos…you idiot." I said, turning to glare at the raccoon.

"What?" Sly asked, and I started reading part of the passage.

"_In the silence, Ansel heard a sound--quiet, soft, muffled. Looking from the toy to her face, he saw Sarah's eyes -- open, distant, glassy. Her lips moved slightly. Ansel rose from his chair, standing in disbelief. Months -- months it had been -- since Sarah had stirred._response....

_"Gently, afraid of breaking the spell, Ansel leaned toward Sarah, turning his ear to her lips.'What, my dear? What did you say?'_

_"Quiet as wind-driven snow, Sarah whispered, 'What'll we do, Pa?'_

_"Never had Ansel felt such joy! These few words from Sarah's lips! What a gift! What a gift! Never had there been such a wonderful gift! Tears welled in Ansel's eyes, falling on Sarah's cheek. Our words! Our special words! he thought, then chokingly replied, "Shoot her an' have her for dinner, I guess.'_

_"Into the night, this holy night, Ansel waited for Sarah's reponse..._

_"But Sarah lay silent. She held her cow. She sailed into the great beyond...."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, when I was reading it, it sounded like a great story so I though…"

I glared at him. "Get out."

"Leaving." The raccoon said, racing towards the front door as Murray was dying from laughter on the couch.


	8. DECEMBER 8th

I tossed a few rocks, hitting some of the frozen ice in the harbor. I was sitting next to the Cooper Ship—the one we had stolen at Blood Bath Bay. Here was the last time I saw her, and she was as bright as a lobster.

"_All aboard the S.S. Cooper!" I cried, as Sly, Carmelita, Bentley, and Penn came on. Sly looked over the edge uneasily, still not trusting the boat that had taken him safely in the water for miles and miles. The raccoon and fox came over by me, while the other two had gotten distracted by some fish or something in the bay. Bentley kept his hand on her lower back, as they leaned over, looking into the water. Sly walked hand-in-hand with his wife, as they walked up the stairs._

_That was when I saw her. "Sly, take the wheel, and don't leave without me." I said with a smile. I knew this would be a day with me as the fifth wheel, but this might change. I half walked/ran on the deck and up the boardwalk, meeting up with all sorts of people. "Miranda!" I yelled, and she turned._

_She was dressed in this black two-piece, and looked happy to see me. As I came closer, under her white fur, I saw a clear indication of sunburn. "You know, the sun can hurt even though it is far away."_

_She smiled. "I know. It's killing me. I had only fallen asleep for an hour or two…now look at me." She said, looking at her arms. "_

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride on my boat," I said, jutting towards my friends, "but it seems that you should get inside."_

"_Unfortunately…I'm really sorry Murray." She said with a frown. "I was really happy to see you."_

"_Well, I could come hang with you, if you want…"_

"_Oh no, please don't. You're going to have fun with your friends, and I'll just ruin it." _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Murray, please don't let me ruin your fun." She said with a smile._

"_Okay. I'll talk to you later." I said with a smile._

"_I can hardly wait."_

_I should have stayed,_ I though as I threw the last stone. I stood up covered myself tighter with my jacket, and left to catch the train back to Paris.


	9. DECEMBER 9th

I looked up from my notebook, looking at Murray and Bentley. Murray seemed to be doodling in his notebook, while Bentley was gnawing the eraser at the end of the pencil. "Come on guys! I asked for your help here!!" They looked up at me, mixed emotions on their face.

"I'm not sure what to say…" Murray said, shrugging. I turned to Bentley with a sigh.

"I feel awful for pretending to be Santa and writing this letter to some defenseless kid who will probably go on and believe Santa is existent for years to come as he is made fun of by his peers." Bentley added, giving me a blank stare from behind his glasses. Murray laughed, clearly remenbering when he had "seen Santa" when he was seven and beat up kids in his class for years afterwards that said he was wrong.

I turned to Murray first. "We are just helping some families by writing "Santa's letters." Just make sure to talk about elves and make sure they are good. Also, just tell them you will try your best to get the toy they want." I turned to Bentley with a smirk. "You need to get more sleep. You haven't been this irritated since you worked all night on the Vault plans."

Murray laughed as Bentley sighed. "It's this whole damn present business. I haven't gotten a good night of sleep for a week now…"

"I say we go back to lingerie." I said with a grin.

"Me too; I love the smell of that place along with all those saleswomen." The hippo said, nodding his head. Bentley started shrinking into his shell, muttering something about "vulgar idiots."


	10. DECEMBER 10th

_Maybe a poem?_

_Or a silk scarf?_

_I could try a really romantic dinner…_

I pondered my great dilemma as I watched the snow fall in the early morning. I turned my head from the window to the clock, which shoed 4:32 AM. I yawned, knowing it was useless to try to get any sleep until I had found something—anything—to give to her. I looked down at her, and on cue, the small mouse buried deeper into my shell, trying to stay warm. She gave a soft moan as she snuggled closer.

_What am I to give you, my princess of electronics?_ I thought. Clearly, the past week and a half had gone uneventful; my best idea was to plan a romantic Christmas Eve. Sly told me to buy candles and lilies—the one of the few flowers she, and I myself, isn't allergic too. Murray told me about all this music the Guru taught him about, and how some can be very romantic, and promised I could borrow it if I needed.

And of course, my unforgiving sister-in-law wants us to get married. Her voiced filled my mind with _"You're already living together_" and _"Me and Sly waited which you two should have done as well" _and so many other incommodious words.

But the worst was:

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_If you truly love her, prove it."_**

**"_IF YOU TRULY LOVE HER, PROVE IT!!."_**

"I DO LOVE HER!!!" I yelled into the night, sitting straight up. Penelope fell to the sde and stirred, but thankfully didn't wake up. I laid back down, placing her head on top of my shell again. _I need to think of something quick before I go crazy…_


	11. DECEMBER 11th

**-srry about the lateness-**

"Well, 'The Murray'? Ready to see your brand new, totally improved van???" My agent, a weasel named Danny, came around the corner, a blue tooth permanently attached to his ear. I smiled, and followed him into the garage. There, my baby stood, perfectly new.

"She looks amazing! How did you do it?"

"Well, I worked my magic, and of course your little mouse friend was more then happy to help. Oh, and that little turtle guy said he would tell you all about the stuff he added." I listened, as I hopped into the driver's seat. I grabbed the wheel, immediantlly going back to that night. The last time I saw my baby…and the last time I almost saw her...

_I raced down the small street, small snowflakes already starting to fall in late October. I pushed my van faster, knowing I was already late for my friends Halloween party. More importantly, Miranda would be there._ Hopefully still be there, _I thought. I pushed the van even faster, the needle going closer and closer to the 100 number. And then I saw the smoke._

_I pulled over, and hopped out of the van. She was smoking up a storm of black smoke under the hood, making my eyes water as I opened her up. For the past few months, the many mechanics on my team said that she needed to be replaced, that she was too old, but I just ignored them. Now, on one of my more important races, she broke down._

_The engine was fried beyond anything me and Penn could fix. She would need a new engine, and hopefully my agent wouldn't kill me for using her. He always hated how I would use my baby on the off-season, but he just didn't understand._

_I pulled out my blackberry, and dialed a number I knew by heart; one that I had looked at written on a torn piece of napkin. She picked up in the middle of the third ring. "Hello?"_

"_Hey Miranda. I am really really, really…"_

"_Not going to make it too the party?" She said sadly as she cut me off._

"_Well, you know my award winning race car? Not in such good shape at the moment…"_

"_Are you okay? Don't tell me you got hurt…"_

"_No, no. I'm fine, just unable to make it the last 50 miles…"_


	12. DECEMBER 12th

**-srry for not up-dating yesterday, but December 11 is up now too-**

Cookies.

Cookies.

Cookies.

And possibly more cookies.

My mom had always loved making cookies, especially around Christmas. And now, on my day off, I was baking dozens upon dozens of them. The warm aroma filled the apartment, and if I closed my eyes, I could swear I was seven again, waiting for my mom to finish the first batch.

Impatiently, I took one of the hot butterscotch, burning the roof of my mouth as I sunk my teeth into it. I yipped, taking a long sip of milk from a glass. I turned to the sink, washing a large metal bowl, and turned the page of my mom's cookbook. My she always joked it was better then any Thievious Raucous, making my dad just nod and smile—knowing if he said no, she would keep all cookies from him. The next page showed directions for soft, moist cinnamon oatmeal cookies:

_-2 1/2 cups shortening  
-5 cups sugar  
-4 eggs  
-1/3 cup molasses  
-1 tablespoon vanilla extract  
-4 3/4 cups quick-cooking oats  
-4 1/3 cups all-purpose flour  
-4 teaspoons baking powder  
-4 teaspoons ground cinnamon  
-1 teaspoon baking soda  
-1 teaspoon salt_

_In a large mixing bowl, cream shortening and sugar. Add eggs, one at a time, beating well after each addition. Beat in molasses and vanilla. Combine the remaining ingredients; gradually add to creamed mixture. Drop by tablespoonfuls 2 in. apart onto greased baking sheets. Bake at 350 degrees F for 10-12 minutes or until edges are firm. Remove to wire racks to cool._

I stared at the recipe, when my vixen woke up, sniffing the air as she walked out of the bedroom, covering herself with a dark blue silk robe. "What would I do without you, Ringtail?" She said, as she grabbed me in a hug from behind, placing her muzzle on my neck. I grabbed on of the cool white chocolate chip cookies, feeding it too her.

"Die from dissatisfaction?" I said with a smirk as she sighed from the brilliant flavor of the cookie.


	13. DECEMBER 13th

As soon as the elevator doors opened, I knew Sly had gone overboard. I looked over at Penelope, who just shrugged. I knocked gingerly on the front door of his and Carmelita's apartment before going in. Sure enough, the place was filled top to bottom with cookies. All sorts of cookies, making his home smell brilliant, yet clearly showing Sly had finally snapped. Sly came waltzing in, a bowl of pasta in his hand for dinner for the five of us—once Murray and Carmelita came, of course. "Hey guys."

I shook my head before answering. "You called me non-stop yesterday when I was working on the finally glitches of a computer program—for my job—to help u cook all of these?"

"To 'bake' Bentley and yes; they are for a local orphanages. Cool right?"

"Did you drink a bit too much eggnog, Sly?" Penelope asked, still stunned by the shear amount of cookies.

"Jeez guys, get into the spirit." He said with a grin.

All I could think throughout dinner was that he had finally jumped off the deep end. Without Sly Cooper, he was just Inspector Cooper. He was "just another guy that couldn't make a change in the world, no matter how hard they tried".

With dinner finished and some of the cookies eaten, Penelope helped clear the table along with Carmelita and Murray, while Sly pulled me to the side.

"You know I have been trying to help you find a present..." He looked at me, even his eyes plead. He clearly wanted something...

"What do you want, Sly?"

"I have a favor to ask, Bent. I was wondering if you could use some of your magic to help with an Interpol Coat Drive…We could really use some Cooper Gang help on this…" He held a flyer in his hand, showing it too me as he spoke.

I looked at it for only a few seconds. He had clearly gone crazy, yet how was I supposed to help him? "Sure Sly…"


	14. DECEMBER 14th

"What?" I rolled my eyes, seeing Sly's blank eyes fall on me.

"I said, I think I'll miss this one this year." I repeated.

"OKAY, OKAY! I take it back! Please come with me to a Christmas Eve party!" His fur started to stand on end, clearly not happy with my decision.

"Sly, I wasn't going to come anyway. I'm just going to spend time on my own this year. I'm not going to bother with parties or anything. And I'm happy with this, pal…"

"You…you…hate Christmas?" He said with a whine. I sighed, knowing I shouldn't have brought it up. Christmas meant a lot to him, and both me and Bentley—not trying to of course—were ruining it for him.

"Jeez, Sly, just forget about it." I said, dipping one of the many cookies he had cooked into a glass of milk.

"Why?" he whined.

"It's a hassle, and after this whole year I just feel like not doing anything major. No parties, no big dinners, no huge present or cards…"

"I hate you." He pouted silently, when we heard a knock on his door, and the opening of it. Without even hearing a voice, Sly knew who it was. "Guess who is skipping Christmas!?"

"Can I wait to at least get into the apartment before you break down?" A nasal voice asked, before appearing in the kitchen. The turtle rolled up to the table, grabbing a cookie for himself. "Actually, can we find Penelope a gift before you have a mental break down?"

"Not me, him!" Sly said, pointing at me. "He is going to skip Christmas by not buying gifts or going to parties!"

"Okay…and the problem is?" The turtle said, turned to me, "More time to help me, right?" I nodded.

"HOW DID I END UP WITH FRIENDS THAT DON'T KNOW WHAT CHRISTMAS IS ALL ABOUT???"


	15. DECEMBER 15th

I walked down the street, patrolling as usual, as I passed a huddled group of animals. I knew them all, since it was frequently I saw them in the office for breaking a law, but I knew the wolf the best.

"Good afternoon, Inspector Cooper." A bobcat said with a nod. I nodded back.

"Good afternoon, Jimmy, Louis, Cooper, and Frank." The four were comfortable with me, saying I wasn't like all the other cops in Interpol. They said I actually cared about them, rather then anyone else...especially my wife. I walked past, thinking about the wolf.

He was dressed in a thin flannel shirt and a ragged pair of jeans. He hadn't known it, but he had save me when the gang and I first started out only on our second heist in Paris. Inspector Fox was chasing me, and I raced into an alley. Frank—the wolf—came out of the alley, after almost being run down by me, and bumped into Carm. She fell to the ground, Frank scrambling to help her up, which gave me enough time to safely get up a fire escape and onto the roof. If he hadn't been there, I would have been fried instantly by her shock pistol.

I was always grateful for him, seeing back at the age of seventeen and no experience with the Thievious Racoonus, I would have actually been stuck in jail. I kept walking, when I passed by Mur. "Still on an anti-Christmas thing?"

"It's not anti-Christmas. I am simply saying that I am not going to be bothered with it this year."

"Christmas hater!!" I said with spite, making sure to point him out to everyone walking past.

"Not everyone wants Christmas to be stuffed down their throat like you, Cooper." He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes, not seeing why everyone didn't love Christmas. Over my walkie-talkie, I heard someone call me.

"Inspector Cooper?"

"Yes?" I said, as I pressed the button.

"Pick a number between 1 and 50."

"2." It was quiet, and then I could hear a lot of cheering as the person started talking.

"Congrads on picking the 12 am to 9 am shift on Christmas Day." She said with a sneer before signing off. I blinked a couple of times.

"So, who's the Christmas hater now?"

"Shut up, Mur." I said, sourly walking away.


	16. DECEMBER 16th

I bit my tongue, as I worked the Charvet bowtie, trying to get it perfect. It was amazing how I wore one of these damn things almost everyday, yet still struggled with them when I was nervous.

Actually, by now I shouldn't be at all nervous about gigs…especially small ones like this.

I pulled both sides of the bow, finally making a faultless bowtie. I pulled on the front of my tux and straightened my glasses before yelling for Penelope. "Ready?"

From the bedroom I heard a muffled "almost" and I rolled myself to my desk, going over the layout of the museum once more, re-checking possible getaways, and making positively sure our invitations were just right. I was placing a grapple-cam and a few extra sleep darts into hidden compartments of my chair when she walked out. Dressed in a dark green ball gown—matching my bowtie and vest—and her blond hair was held up in a high bun, she looked positively ardent.

"You look nice."

"Thank you, Benjamin. You too, sweetheart," She replied as her face under her fur was becoming pink-ish. "Ready?" I nodded, and she pulled on a long black coat, grabbing the black cape beside it. She walked over, draping the cape over my shoulders and she gave me a quick kiss.

"So, how much do you owe Sly since your doing this? I mean, stealing a bunch of coats from the museum coatroom is a bit…"

"…fanatical?"

"Insane." She said with a soft smile.

"Təˈmɑːtoʊ, Təˈmeɪtoʊ…same thing." I smirked, as she kissed me again.

"So really...what did he do or promise?"

"He's Sly, and that is reason enough. Now come on, my dear, or we shall be late." She rolled her eyes, and we headed for the opening of the new wing in le Musee du Louvre.


	17. DECEMBER 17th

_I yawned again, pulling a blanket closer to me as we waited silently in the cabinet. "Ben! Ben!" I whispered, seeing the small turtle asleep beside me. "Come on! We have to stay awake!"_

"_Mhm…" He said with a shrug. I sighed, knowing it was his plan to stay up and see if Santa was real or not. For the past three years that I have been in Happy Camper Orphanage, someone dropped gifts off for us on Christmas Eve. Miss. Puffin always said it was a secret and that we weren't allowed to know. So, Bentley got the two of us out of bed, and into the living room while everyone else was asleep to see who it was. The non-believer keeps saying that Santa isn't real, but I didn't believe him—or the other kids at school. I yawned again._

_Then, I couldn't believe my eyes. As quiet as a mouse, this guy dressed in red and white came down the chimney…with a bag of gifts. I stared wide-eyed at the animal—raccoon I think—as he opened the bag and put the gifts under the tree. Then, he finished, turning around towards where me and Bentley were "hidden."_

"_Ho, Ho, Ho. Want to come out little guy?" I looked at him through the crack in the cabinet, and opened the door so he could see me. "Why now, how old might you be?"_

_I stared at him. "Seven…almost eight." He nodded, and turned back to the tree, looking for something. "I thought Santa was a big guy?"_

_Santa turned around, looking at me with a grin. He had on a fake beard, with a black cloth with two holes covering his eyes. "Now, who says I have to be big?" In his hand was a small gift. "I think this might be perfect for you. Now, you should get back to sleep, like your friend over there, or the gifts will have to come back with me…"_

_I nodded, with a huge grin. "Yes sir!" I saluted, grabbed the present, and went back into mine and Bentley's hiding spot. As soon as I turned around, Santa was gone…_

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the morning sun hitting my face. It had been awhile since I had that dream. I stood my, stretching, and pulled open a dresser drawer. I was filled with odds and ends, but in the bottom was a toy van, a miniature size of my own baby—my Christmas present from Santa. I remembered waking up with Bentley scream 'we missed him! We missed him!' as he crawled out of the cabinet. The blanket was still tight around me, with the unopened gift held in my fingertips.

Bentley had been so upset I had forgotten t wake him up, but as we grew older, he just thought I grabbed the present and went back to sleep after Mrs. Puffin put them there. He never believed me when I told him that Santa was real. We never even told Sly out about our mid-night adventures once he came to the orphanage almost a year later, so he never knew I had seen Santa…the last time ever that he would make a stop at Happy Camper Orphanage.


	18. DECEMBER 18th

With Carm by my side, we grabbed the remaining boxes in the back of the truck. Interpol had collected plenty of coats for the shelter. Carm and myself had collected over fifty of them with some help from the gang—especially Bentley and Penelope who was more then helpful to stop by a art gallery opening that was full of prick and CEOs that had stolen money, and borrow their jackets—but looking around at everyone that waited in line for one of these sent shivers up my back. There were so many of them, just standing in nothing more then a thin shirt and a pair of jeans.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Carm. "Gets worse every year, doesn't it?" I nodded. "Unfortunately, the world isn't black and white, and there is that slim line of grey if what helps these people. Benjamin, Penelope, and even Sly Cooper were that line that helps these guys." She looked at me with her big eyes. I grabbed her hand.

"True, and Ben and Penn will always be there. Sly Cooper is died, and I keep to that." She pulled me into a close hug.

"I know it is selfish of me, but thank you, Ringtail." She whispered into my ear. At the end of the line, I saw Frank in his thin flannel shirt. There was no way he would be getting a coat since there were way to many people in front of him. _I try to do everything any normal law-abbiding person would do, yet it is still not enough..._

I hugged her harder. "No problem, my darling vixen." I said, shutting my eyes.


	19. DECEMBER 19th

Penelope held the door opened for me as I rolled into the auditorium. Murray instantly stood up, waving to where he was sitting. The room was packed with silver folding chairs and hordes of children and parents filled them. The hippo slid in, allowing Penelope to sit on the chair next to aisle. I sat next to her, pulling out a video camera. Immediately, the lights dimmed, and a spotlight showed up on the stage.

"I can't believe we almost missed this…you have the video camera, right?" Asked, turning to me and Penelope.

"Of course," I responded, showing him the fully charges camera. "So, why do you think Cooper didn't tell us about this?" I asked with a smirk.

"Who knows? We can ask when we show him the blackmail later." Penelope said with a laugh. Me and Murray were about to laugh when we were shushed.

The curtains opened, showing a stage filled with buildings from the time period of the 1850's, and clearly London with Big Ben in the background. Then came Scrooge…the raccoon.

Sly sat at his desk, and the narrator started to talk. "Once upon a time, on Christmas Eve, old Scrooge sat busy in his counting-house. Ebenezer Scrooge was a squeezing, wrenching, grasping, scraping, clutching, covetous old sinner—a hard-hearted miser. On this evening, the office of Scrooge and Marley was shrouded in cold, bleak, biting weather. External heat and cold had little influence on Scrooge. No wind that blew...was bitterer than he..."

Then, some carolers came up, singing. Sly looked up from his work and frowned. "Bah! 'Merry Christmas!' HUMBUG! Be gone, you miserable little beggars! Take your infernal Christmas carols and get away from my door!"

The narrator's voice came along again, say "And Scrooge shut the door on the boy carolers." And with that, Sly slammed the prop door in the little kids face.

"You did say Sly called you Scrooge, right Murray?" I asked, keeping the camera steady.

"Yep!" We were hushed again, and the three of us spent the next two hours trying not to laugh.


	20. DECEMBER 20th

"Why?" I asked, looking at Jolly Old Saint Nick. I was confused, but at least I had finally found out who my Santa was from years ago. Made sense seeing Sly came to the orphanage months after I saw Santa...and Santa never came to the Orphange after that...

"What? I think I look good." The raccoon said, rubbing his pillow belly. _You don't know how much you look like your dad, Sly_, I thought with a smile. _Or how insane._

"Sly, very bad idea. I think your going overboard on this." I said bluntly.

"Mur, just because you hate Christmas…"

"You obsessed with it!"

"Am not."

"Yeah…you're right, I'm wrong. Okay Santa?" I said with a smile.

"It's for the kids."

"And the cookies were for the elderly, and the coats were for the homeless, and the stocking were for single parents, and the play was to raise money for..." I started, counting off my fingers, snickering a little at the last.

"Okay, so I like helping...and quit it with the Scrooge thing! Also, it's not like I can go out as Sly Cooper anymore, can I?" He yelled, rather upset.

"I'm sorry Sly." I muttered. I had no clue why he was so mad. He had Carmelita and a good job where he could still get the bad guys. Sure, not as fun, but still, everyone had to grow up at some point.

"Whatever. Just forget it." He said sullenly. "Bentley working on his gift?"

"Yep, and he will eventually have something in about three years."

"Brilliant. Wanna watch Christmas day when Penn kills him with a propeller?"

"Hell yes!" I hi-fived Santa Claus, and helped him out his front door by carrying his sack of toys.


	21. DECEMBER 21st

"Aww…well I truly hope that you guys have a good Christmas since you're stuck in Spain." I said with sorrow. "Okay, I promise to have Carm call you as soon as she gets off….yes, I love you too, Mom." I hung up the phone, making positively sure it was off before jumping up and down. "YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! No more IN-LAWS!!" I stared dancing around the room. "Joy to the World , the Lord is come! Let earth receive her King; Let every heart prepare Him room, And Heaven and nature sing, And Heaven and nature sing, And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing!"

As soon as I heard the door opened, I stopped, putting on my disappointed face again. "Carm, I'm sorry to say, but your parents won't be able to make it. The planes are all snowed in, unfortunately."

"Well, at least you're pretending to be upset." She replied as she came around the corner. The vixen was bundled up, with flakes of snow engulfing her.

"What? I love your parents." I grinned.

"Whatever Scrooge…" She took off her scarf as I pulled her into a hug.

"You…along with my other three so called 'friends…' should not know about that, my darling vixen." She lifted her muzzle up to mine.

"Yet I do. Just tell me that you aren't going crazy with all this Christmas stuff." She whispered with a playful smile.

"Promise," I whispered back, pulling her in for a kiss…


	22. DECEMBER 22nd

"So, three days before Christmas, we finally get a tree. Why are be bothering to decorate it?" Penelope asked, as she stood on her tip-toes on a chair, trying to get ornaments onto the high branches. "Sorry, scratch that—why bother get a tree in the first place? Or why get the four and a half foot mouse an eight foot tree?" She sighed, reaching her hand down for another ornament.

I handed her another green one. "This is fun. Besides, there has to be one good thing about getting a tree a little later then others. What about it still being green on the 25th? And less of a chance for the thing to fall over." I said with a smile._ And more of a chance to get a present without you knowing I have absolutly nothing_, I thought.

"Mhm…and less of a chance you will find out what I got you for Christmas…like you have done every other year…"

"Given the dimensions of the box and how much of the volume is taken account—and of course the weigh. With a little bit of search, it is easy enough." I said with a smirk. "It is too fun not to do it."

She looked down at me. "You need a more time consuming job…" and grabbed another ornament, this time blue.

"Aww…but then I would have less time for you, my sweet." I said with my most innocent voice.

"Ha-ha." She said bitterly, grabbing a pink ornament this time. Then Murray came running in, slamming the door.

"HELLO? ANYONE HOME?" Murray yelled, and then she tripped. The mouse shut her eyes, and clenched her hands to make sure she didn't make a grab for the tree, which would have made it fall on both of us. Fortunately, I grabbed her in my outstretched arms as the pink ornament slowly fell from its branch and shattered onto the floor. Her hand clenched more, grabbing a hold of part of my sweater vest as she laid in my lap—her chest heaving rapidly.

I turned my head towards the door, where sure enough Murray was standing, wide-eyed. "Oops…Sorry Penelope."

It took a few moments for me to get words out of my mouth. "It's fine…." I said shakily. "Now, what is the matter?"

"Nothing important. Want help?" He said with a smile. I jerked my head up and down.

"Get a broom, and then start climbing, buddy." I said with a forced smile. He nodded, and she looked up. "Okay, I promise: Next year we will get a small tree." She gave a weak smile as she let go of my vest, and I planted a small kiss on her forehead.


	23. DECEMBER 23rd

Re-cap:

**Murray- **likes this girl, and Miranda likes him….keep meeting but never works out and he is kinda depressed about it. Doing Christmas by him self this year

**Bentley-** worrying about his gift for Penelope, and not sure what to do…

**Sly-** totally lost on why his friends are ditching Christmas and is running around getting everything ready...starting to go a little crazy...

Why this chapter sucks so much: failed my driver's test because i couldn't parallel park...im afraid if i type something, it will come out evil and a little _malicious_...

_P.S. yes, the next two chapters will be coming out…and yes they will better then the above crap_

_P.P.S. yes, I did have fun playing with the font and stuff rather then typing a real chapter…ha-ha suckers!!!_

**THANK** YOU **TO** ALL **MY** AWESOME **REVIEWERS!!!**

**Jammin Jabala**--somehow, for some strange reason, reviewed every chapter...and i thank thy very much, whore :]

**Slylady345**--one of the more creative authors on here, and im glad she likes this tiny little story...

**Penguins Are Teh POWER--**all i can say is GOLSLSH FANGIRL; Nom, nom, nom; and I LOVE MY ROSEBUD...and her older sis!!

**BentFan101**--im still waiting for that new chapter of your awesome Bentley story called The Story of a Boy Named Canyon...

**Michaelnator--**i dont care how many heart-felt reviews you gine me, the "I Hate Finals" will always be my favorite...truly beautiful :']

**Geekgirl--**thank you...now sign up and join the craziness that is SLYdome!

**thank you again for reading my deviant christmas gift :3**


	24. DECEMBER 24th

"Well?" I asked, looking at the turtle, which was in deep thought. Sly stared at him with me.

"RC jet propeller with hydro-bust and zero lag…and a book." Bentley said, with a smile. For such a smart guy, he was stupid for thinking we would let him do this to poor Penn.

"Ah, no." Sly quickly said, and stood up as he grabbed another candle out of the box. Currently, the apartment the two geniuses was filled with rose pedals and candles ready to be lit.

"I don't think she will like this though…" The turtle said, as he extended his arms to the room. "I mean, she might immolate me, with one of these damn candles, for Christ."

"Sorry Bent, but you have come up with nothing better…" I said with a toothy grin.

"Shut up Murray." He was agitated as he cut me off. I smiled as I sprayed this perfume-stuff all over the room, making it smell a little like vanilla.

After a few more minutes of silence (A.N. **Awkward Turtle**…srry but it had to be done), Sly announced that he had to go—saying "Dinner tomorrow at my apartment…both of you" as he glared at me—since he had a Christmas Eve party to go to and work at midnight. After messing with Bentley a little more, I told him I had to go too.

"What, a big night of falling asleep in front of the television?" He said bitterly, placing the last candle on table.

"Yep, along with some turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, peas, stuffing, and my favorite: CRANBERRIES!" I said with a smile. Even the grouch couldn't help but grin a little.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with just being by yourself?"

"Totally. Just worry about yourself, buddy. See ya!"

"Bye Murray…" He called as I walked out the door and hoped into my van. It was freezing, so I turned on the heat full blast. After the ten minute ride, I went into my apartment around six-ish, and checked on the small A&P turkey in my stove. It smelled awesome, and I knew I would have more then enough for leftovers over the next day or two. I pulled out the frozen vegetables from my freezer and took the stuffing out of the turkey. My master had taught me how to make this type of stuffing—for vegetarians of course—and then I reached into the top cabinet to grab a can of cranberries…unfortunately, nothing was there. Well, nothing I wanted. I pushed away random cans of beets that had just been chilling there for years. Then I felt a piece of paper. Picking it up, it read:

_Murray-_

_Making baskets of food for single mothers for Christmas Dinner. Ran out of cranberries and I knew you had cans. Thanks :]_

_-Sly_

_I'm going to kill you, _I thought, and grabbed a jacket. And went out into the snow again to go to the nearest, open store.

_Bah-humbug…_

_

* * *

_

I clicked the lighter for the 2,142 time._ We only bought 200 candles, but these damn things refuse to light, I thought angrily as the wick refused to catch fire…again._ I sighed, looking around my apartment. After extensive research, I found fake rose pedals that look, and felt, real, along with candles that smelled like cookies baking. _When she had walked onto Sly's floor that day, she had loved the smell for a few short milliseconds before worrying if Sly had gone crazy…_

I sighed, knowing she might hate this. Sure Sly and Murray thought it was a great idea, but I wasn't too keen on the fact of Penelope liking this. I wheeled over to the tree, looking at her present to me; a new watch with the tag saying my name in her big loopy letters, surrounded by a heart_. Perfect…just like her._

Then, I pretty much ruined Christmas:

I went back to the candles, reaching for the lighters, and I accidently knocked over a burning candle. Burning wax fell on my hand as I tried to grab it,—which I missed— and I quickly rushed into the kitchen. My hand was turning from green to bright red rapidly, but once I turned icy cold water on my hand, the color change subsided. As soon as that was taken care off, I smelled something other then cookies or vanilla. I sneezed, taking the air into my lungs, and my eyes grew five sizes as I saw some smoke near the top of the ceiling. Then, to add to the confusion, the fire alarm went off, making me deaf as the earsplitting chime went off. As I turned the corner, I saw a curtain burning, engulfed fully in flames.

Due to the flame and the vanilla spray, it was possible to start a fire this fast, but I just sat there dumbstruck. The fire grew larger by the second, making a near by lamp light bulb explode, finally bringing me back to reality. Ignoring the loud bells, the toxic air, and my scalding hand, I got into the kitchen once more, grabbing the fire extinguisher. Pulling the pin and aiming at the base of the fire—thank you year eight science class—and pulled the trigger. And of course, something else had to go wrong. Back in that science class, the class was practicing using a small canister to get rid of a small fire in a fireplace. Now, I had a larger fire and canister. To add insult to injury, I pulled the trigger, which sent me flying backwards, hitting the wall, but most importantly, my head.

As I blacked out, all I could think was, fuck…I don't even have a present to apologize with…

* * *

After trying the fifth store, I finally found one that was open. I trudged in, stomping off the snow from the storm, but it seemed like it would be letting up soon. I walked up and down the aisles, looking for cans of cranberries. Finally finding one beat up can when I walked up to the check-out counter, where I see something beautiful.

As if she sensed me, the white Bengal tiger turned around, turning her small frown into a huge smile. "Murray!"

I smiled back. "Hey Miranda. Some year this has been, hasn't it?"

"You can say that again…off to a big party?"

"Nah, I'm spending this all alone. This year has been crazy; I just need a small break."

"Really, me too. Now don't tell me you forgot cranberries too." She said with a smile, as I held up my own beat up can. On the counter was a lone object, which was quite possible, the twin of my can. We both started laughing.

"Well, since we aren't really doing something with other people, maybe you want to hang out?"

"I would love too. I need to get back to my apartment to turn off my stove though…and then all the food…"

I sighed. "Me too, unfortunately…" Yet again, we would be missing each other. I looked into her eyes, which were so intense and gorgeous. "You know, we could just combine the dinners. I mean, you walked here right?" She nodded. "I'll give you a lift and we will have our own Christmas Eve dinner back at my apartment."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother…"

"How could you possibly be a bother?" She laughed and nodded. I paid for both cans of cranberries and she grabbed the bag.

"So, is this van safe to drive now?"

"Absolutely no problems what-so-ever with my baby." I said with a smile as we walked out into the cold weather, arm around her waist.

* * *

I felt….coldness…

The burning on my hand seemed to diminish as some sort of coldness fell on it. Small, wet cold spots…

My eyes were still closed as I began to register what was going on. Gentle hands holding my burnt hand, carefully not to touch he burn or the wrapping covering it. The cold soaking into the wrapping, finding its way to my burn…

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing black clouds above me, which looked ready to start snowing at any moment. On my right stood a certain mouse, holding my hand with her head bowed: a tear falling from her face.

"Penelope?" She looked up, an instant smile on her face.

"Benjamin!" She cried as she pulled me into a sitting position for a hug. She continued to cry, the tears now soaking into my shirt. Placing my hand in her hair, I looked around, seeing the damaged I caused. The ten story apartment building looked fine, except for blackened edges on the outsides of the windows on the sixth floor. Around me were all of our neighbors, some talking to the many police officers while some smiled and nodded as they look at me and Penelope. I, myself, was on a stretcher, right by the ambulance.

"I'm sorry Penelope. This is my entire fault." She looked up, but letting go of our tight embrace. "I was trying to find a present, and failed miserably. So me, Sly, and Murray went and bought all these candles. After they left, one fell, starting all of this. I…I was just trying to find the perfect gift for you…"

"Candles? Really?" She said with a playful smile. "I didn't know that candles were my kind of thing…"

"Oh, don't forget the vanilla spray and rose pedals…"

"What, no red bow for you to where?"

"Sorry, but I didn't think that far ahead." Still with a smile, she sighed.

"All I would ever want for Christmas is you…minus the burned hand and the soot covering you and all your clothes, of course." She leaned on to my shell. "I love you, and am happy that you are okay. Fuck the candles and rose pedals, I just want you!"

"Wow, my princess really just cursed, while implying something very naughty?" I said with a smirk.

Along with another sigh she gave me, she burrowed her head into my shell again as she whispered "I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know…" It seemed like we would be like that forever.

"BEN!!!!!!!" Both our heads jerked up to see Cooper running towards us, decked out in his tuxedo, Carmelita closely following in a blue dress. He huffed as he came, clearly out of breathe. "I heard…on the radio…what…did you…do?"

"How are you out of the breath? You used to be able to run miles and miles all night long…" I smirked, as he just glared at me, resting his hands on the stretcher.

"Shut…up. How the hell…did you…mess up?" Now, Carmelita caught up to us.

"Ben! Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Kinda sad that she, wearing heels, was able to run better then you…"

"BENT!" He yelled.

"Well…those candles may have caused a small fire…" I started as I told my story. The entire time, paramedics would come up to me, making sure I was okay. Firefighters also came over to me, saying they had never actually seen a guy passed out with the fire extinguisher in their hands. But most important, she never let me go…not for one second.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Murray?! Are you up? You sound like you just woke up…"

I smiled. "That because I was sleeping."

"Mur…its barley eight o'clock. You left Ben's house no more then two hours ago." I sat up a little in my bed, Miranda looking up at me giggling.

I placed my arm around her as she leaned in closer to me to keep warm. "I know. So what is the problem?"

"Hold on…are you giggling?"

"Yes…after all these years of living with you, you now know my terrible secret: I giggle like a little school girl." I replied looking down at her, as she stuck her tongue at me. I placed a kiss on top of her head.

"What?"

"Did you plan all of this? I mean, really?"

"No…now what's up? Why happen to your party?"

"Don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep buddy. I'll tell you tomorrow and we can murder Bentley together…"

"What happen now?"

"Nothing…and if that giggling person wants to come too, she is more then welcomed. Talk to you later, buddy."

"Okay. Merry Christmas pal." I ended the call on my blackberry, placing it on the end table and trned to my resting lover. "So, whatcha doing tomorrow night for dinner?"

"Hmm…well, I think we should start tonight's dinner before worrying about tomorrow." She said with a smirk.

"Fair deal." I said as I kissed her again.

* * *

"The damage isn't too bad. It should only take a week or two for the repairs. Everything was pretty much destroyed in the living room and kitchen, so until the repairs are made, you two will need to find another place to stay. Also, since the paramedic say you are okay to go. Happy Holidays." The firefighter said after the lecture of using candles safely.

Sly came walking back, hanging up the phone. "The Christmas Hater found himself a girlfriend for the evening, so he and I will have to beat you up tomorrow."

"Girlfriend?" me and Penelope asked together.

"I know…news to me too. Carm is here with the car, so come on buddy." I nodded, Penelope letting go of me as the raccoon picked me up, and took the short walk to the car. After arguing for awhile, I managed to make Sly drive me and Penelope to our lab, instead of driving all over for a hotel. As we entered, the place was freezing, and Sly looked uneasy as he placed me in my spare wheelchair.

"We will be fine. It's still early so you can make it to your big party." I said with a smile. Sly nodded, and I knew he didn't want me to stay here, but with him and Carmelita instead. But I didn't think I could do anything around Sly at the moment seeing his last idea was an epic fail.

"See you later, Penn." He said as he gave Penelope a hug and nodded to me as he left.

"Cold, handsome?" I looked up at her question, nodding. She grabbed a blanket, and sat in my lap, throwing the blanket around us. "Better?"

"Much." I replied, wrapping the mouse in my arms. "You have no clue how sorry I am about this whole mess…"

"Benjamin, I'm just glad your okay. But, I do have to ask how did you came up with all that stuff? I actually thought you bought me that RC jet propeller with hydro-bust and zero lag. Sorry that I hacked into your credit card, but I wanted to know for once what you got me."

"You were looking forward to that? I mean, you actually liked it?" She looked up at me with her blue eyes.

"It is better then candles. I love you, and will love you. But I do not want to go around blowing out candles afterwards, when I rather just want to be next to you in a nice warm bed."

"Well, my first gift—which I thought was perfect until Murray, Sly and Carmelita got in my head—is currently in this room, and not melted to the wall back home…unlike that lovely watch you got me…"

Her head dropped. "I can't give you a present without you finding out what it is, can I?"

"Nope."

"Bastard…" She looked up, smiling.

"Merry Christmas Eve, my love."

"And please allow there to be many more, my love…"


	25. DECEMBER 25th

I walked the cold streets, knowing that I still had another six hours until I was let off. _Who wants to work, in the freezing cold, from 12 AM to 9AM!?_, I thought bitterly as I wrapped my jacket tighter around me. _This is CRAZY!_

"You okay there, Cooper?" I looked up, seeing the Chief.

"What are you doing, my darling vixen?" I asked as I walked closer to her. She was covered in snow, and looked as if she was slowly turning blue.

"Oh, well…you know. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would make sure my officers were okay." She said with a smile. I wrapped her with one of my arms, and we started walking the town.

"You know, I heard a very interesting story from Murray the other day…"

"Really?"

"Yep. He thinks my dad was Santa Claus." She stopped to look at me.

"What?" I looked down into her soft brown eyes.

"Mhm…Apparently he dropped gifts off Christmas Eve wearing a Santa costume back in England. Mur and Bent stayed up, trying to see him. He told me when I had dressed up as Santa the other day."

"Wow…that is…amazing." She sad with a smile, and we kept moving on. We didn't talk, but just walked silently in each other's arms. We passed an alley with only one lone wolf standing near a trashcan with a fire in it. The wolf, Frank, was still wearing the torn jeans and shabby flannel shirt, and nothing else. He looked up as we passed.

"Evening, Inspector Cooper" He said with a nod and another nod to my wife.

"Hey Frank" I nodded back. Guilt filled my throat, making it hard for me to speak. "What are you doing out here on such a cold nigh like this? Isn't there someplace warm you could stay?"

"It's Christmas ain't it? Well, there ain't no room at the inn. They're all full up, and I got no place to stay. 'Sides, ain't you got nothing better to do then bother me?" He said in his broken French, clearly mad of the night's outcome and having someone bring up the obvious.

"No Frank, actually I don't." I said, as a cold blast of wind swept through the city. The three of us shuddered. "Tell you what, I'll check with dispatch and see if they can find a place for you? Just in case something is available." I said.

"Okay, but I'm telling ya, everywhere's full up. You ain't gonna have no better luck than I did." Carm just looked at me as we stepped closer to the fire. Both of us knew that we could do nothing…

"Hey Elaine, its Cooper. I need you to try to find a place that is taking in people for the night." I said, grabbing the radio as the wolf gave a snort.

"No problem. Give me ten minutes." She responded.

"So Cooper, while I have ya here. What was with the fire earlier? I was hoping to get over there—to warm up, ya know—but they had it out by the time I got there."

I started chuckling. "The fire was small, but ruined quite a bit of stuff in the place. It was just another idiot with a woman he loves, scented candles, and a match."

"Hmpt…I bet those two have a warm place to stay." He said bitterly. I thought back to earlier tonight, when Bentley got me to drop him and Penelope to their lab where they kept tech and plans since everything was booked in the great city of lights. The place would get freezing cold in the winter and deathly hot in the summer, but it was a safe place no cop would ever think to look. By tomorrow morning, both of them would be bright blue popsicles. Of course, he was to stubborn to stay at my place, seeing all of it was my fault.

"You cold say that." I said, looking back at the true popsicle of world. Under his shaggy fur and worn clothing, he was bright red. I was starting to think of bringing him to the hospital, just to make sure he did have frostbite when Elaine's voice filled the cold air.

"Cooper, I've contacted all the local shelters and churches, and they all advised they were full."

A knowing voice said, "See? Told ya it was a waste of time. Merry Christmas to ya." I nodded, and Carm and I walked away. Under my breath, I muttered humbug._ I tried so hard, yet when it matters, I fail miserably. _

We only walked a short while before Carm stopped, pulling me in for a deep kiss. I was dumbstruck when we pulled apart, but she wouldn't allow me to talk. "Go. Do something for him…do something for all of them. You are Sly Cooper, Master Thief, and you acting like a citizen isn't something someone like you should be doing." She pulled me into a warm embrace, and put her muzzle next to my ear. "And, I want to help you…"

I smiled, knowing the perfect plans for tonight to help Frank and all the others. "Well now. Seems we have a rouge cop…"

"I'm quitting Interpol." She said with my devious smirk on her face.

I smiled…big. "Me too. Now come on!" I said, running as I pulled her through the snowy streets of Paris.

* * *

_Ah, the very last part of Christmas Gift to you readers…this part will be written in third person—something of which I have never done before on FF, so I hope its okay._

_Since im telling this part, I have my own song for it, which is I won't be home for Christmas by Blink 182._

_Hope you have a Merry Christmas, especially to my two fav people on FF: Jammin Jabala and Penguins Are Teh Power…_

* * *

Snow flew, surrounding the streets of the normally busy Paris streets. Few people walked the street, bundled in more clothing then anyone should need to wear at one time. Above the few strollers, hung icicles, frozen to perfection, yet look ready to break and fall upon unexpecting heads. It seemed everyone was having a joyous day, either with family and friends having dinner, watching their young loved ones perform plays for school or a church, at the movies seeing new releases before other religions, in Disney World, or having a mental break down and throwing the Christmas tree out a third story window.

In one window, a group of friends, lovers, and surrogate brothers sit down to feast on pizza and Chinese take-out—the ultimate feast. At the head of the table, sits the newly reformed thief, Slytankhamen Conner Cooper. The lean raccoon used exaggerated details anything he did, making sure not to let last nights "illegal activities" pass through his lips to the newest person at the table. He stayed on the topic of last night's bonfire, telling of how his brother burned down an entire building with one match. His signature smirk never left his face, as he conversed with everyone and about everything. He was happier then he had ever been in years: he had the dream job and the dream girl.

Speaking of the lovely vixen, Carmelita Montoya Fox Cooper sat to his right. The looked at her family, wondering what would become of her new life. Almost eight years ago, she had met the notorious Sly Cooper, still a teenager trying to make his mark. Back then, the black-and-white cop would never have seen herself dong this: Quitting Interpol after eleven years to become a thief. Funny how things change for people, sometimes. She smiled at her doting husband, who immediately wrapped at foot around hers under the table cloth, making "Ol' Ironsides" giggle and kick back.

Next to the ex-Chief, sat a lanky white mouse and is the youngest of the gaggle of people surrounding the table. Behind her glasses, her blue eyes twinkled as she laughed with her friends…her family. Ever since she was fifteen and left orphaned when her father died, she just looked at the holidays as another day. But with the Cooper Gang, she came alive, loving the holidays: especially the people. Some call her crazy, but she rather miss out on all gifts and just stay close with the ones she loves. Penelope Ann Mayer, smarter then most, yet clueless when it came to people and society. She was her own deviant, and fit in with the rest of the "misfits."

On her leg lays the hand of her beau. The calloused green hand was wrapped in white bandages, with a small white hand covering it: her fingers softly rubbing the wound. The turtle smiled, sitting in his chair which currently had red, green, and silver tinsel interwoven with the wheel spokes, as he talked to the table's guests. Just as his girlfriend, Benjamin Theodore Bentley Cooper Key was incredible smart, but with things such as hacking and strategy, yet girls in general somehow eluded him—the smart idiot, if you would call him.

Beside Bentley, was a certain hippo, more red then pink because of the cold. Happier then he had been in a long time, he felt he finally wasn't the fifth wheel among his brothers and their loves. Thomas Zackary "The Murray" Cooper Murphy—just call him Murray, seeing he hates his birth name, which is way to common—was laughing as he grabbed another slice of pizza. When most people see this burly hippo, they fear him—as they should when he is behind the wheel or fighting—but is really just a kind sweetheart. Some people may go as far as call him a soft cuddly teddy bear, until of course when they see him beat up with brothers for a single cookie.

Next to him sat the girl that always got away. A White Bengal tiger by the name of Miranda Mary Mantras, was as nice as him, yet defiantly not as strong. As a photographer, she traveled the world as much as the notorious thieves, and had a sweet spot for all things sugary. Now, this couple acted differently then the other two, blushing every time their hands would touch or the other would be caught staring. Both couldn't help but smile and laugh the entire night, wrapped up in the early stages of love.

The night went on, with the pizza and Chinese being demolished easily and quickly with six pairs of hands, five pairs of chopsticks, and one fork—Miranda ended up showing the gang how to fling Pork Fried Rice onto the ceiling using chop sticks early on in the evening. After dinner, the gang split into too groups, allowing Sly, Murray, and Bentley to fight and yell at each other. The girls grabbed a corner of the living room with cups of tea, wanting to talk to new friends, and of course pester each other.

"So, why will you and Ben not get married?!" Carmelita immediately started off.

"Aww…you two make a great couple!" Miranda added. The mouse just sighed.

"I don't want to right now…" She replied quietly, hoping to change the subject.

"Spill." The other two animals demanded. Knowing she would not get out of this with the two pestering her, she told.

"Ben wants kids…lots of kids. Those three grew up in an orphanage," Penelope explained to the tiger, "and Ben loves little kids. I wouldn't mind one or two later in life, but once we get married, he is going to want to have twenty…immediately." She said defeated. The other two girls just looked at each other and laughed.

"And what about you, Miranda? I'm dying to know how you and Murray met…" Carmelita said, turning to Miranda.

"Well, long story but…" As she started the story, on the other side of the room, Sly was giving full details of the fun he had with Carmelita after the fire. All three turned to look at the girls.

"I can't believe that she…is a thief…and proud!" Bentley hissed.

"I know! It's awesome!" Sly said with a grin. "Looks like the Cooper Gang is getting back in business!"

"Well, before that…I want to ask something real quick…PENN!" Murray yelled, making all three girls jump a little. "What is you favorite color? I think it's pink."

Sly, catching onto the joke added "Well, I think it's yellow."

The mouse just shook her head. "Green." She said with a smirk. The hippo and raccoon immediately looked at the turtle.

"Okay, okay. I know nothing…I understand that already…." The turtle said softly.

"You think?" The other two guys said together before laughing. The evening went on with talk, gossip, and even a late night snowball fight.

So all was good with The Cooper Gang, seeing their Christmas ending on a good note.

Murray found first love, filling the part of him that just wanted to scram, "HUMBUG" at the top of his voice…

Bentley realized that a soul mate wouldn't care if they had no money for gifts or a tree, but just wanted to be with the person they loved…

Sly tried and tried, yet helping people on a larger scale was in his blood, like taking down mob bosses rather then making cookies. Sure that helps a little, but he wasn't doing anything as a cop that reached his true potential…

_And with that, their mishaps become your entertainment. Merry Christmas, and I hope you have a wondrous New Year!!!_


End file.
